Skyler
Skyler Marie Rusco Oshama, labeled The Seductive Delinquent, is a contestant on Total Drama All Stars on the team Red Carpet. Audition Tape *Skyler is seen skateboarding on the street and she did some impressive tricks. Skyler: 'Hey! Skyler here! So, I think that you should pick me for the show, since I'm talented, beautiful, intelligent, and I have my own car! No kidding! I have the freedom to go wherever I want!thumb|270px '''Skyler's mom: '''Skyler honey! I need you to pick some things from the store. Oh, and also, the car needs gas. '''Audrey: '''And pick up your little cousin Gretel, just cuz I don't wanna. '''Skyler: '(sarcastically) Total freedom. But, please, pick me on your show! I need to apologize to my sexy ex Dexy (gets out her locket, with Dex's picture on it). He's the thing that I'm willing to sign up on your stupid show for. '''Audrey: '''Would you just turn that thing off! thumb|Skyler's locket. '''Skyler: '''Just pick me, or you'll be sorry. (Camera turns off) BTW, the auditions pictures are by User: Magic26, not me! Skyler's Interview Before TDAS '''What’s your best quality? My ability to charm the pants off from every species. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that's not country nor classical *Purple, duh! *There's many of them *Spaghetti! Describe your craziest dream. Okay, so I was suffering from blindness and thought my sister Audrey was Dex so I ended up kissing her! It was scary! Best memory from childhood? When I manipulated a nerd in my class to switch tests with him. Most embarrassing moment at school? Never had one. Describe the first job you ever had. Working at a hotel in Hawaii with my annoying sister Audrey (who made me work there in the first place) Ten years from now, what are you doing? Living on a palace with Dex *romantically sighs* My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Do you even need to ask? DEX, DUH! I would take him to see the aurora borealis in a house my mom has in Sweeden as I hug him to keep him warm. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Protect Dex! What do you think of the other competitors? Alex M: '''Meh. '''Boxe: '''I think he's a babe, plus I love his mean attitude. '''Chris P: '''What a total geek! But he sure seems easy to manipulate... '''Clara: '''She's crazy, but she is nice. '''Danny: '''I heard he's a "weasel" so I guess I won't like him. But you never know... '''Dex: '''The boy is amazing, just the way he is. '''Erick: '''He's so sweet to me, and he sure is hot! '''James: '''Drama Queen! Just cuz I stole the pom pom's from and painted them red he's all mad at me. Gosh! '''Jenny: '''Perhaps I'll like her. She did call me a good friend... '''Katelyn: '''Airhead, but nice though. '''Lauren: '''She's a great friend. '''Linda: '''At first I didn't like her, but now, I see her as the sister I always wanted! '''Mariah: '''She sounds like a really sweet girl. I hope we can be friends. '''Nick: '''He's cute and I like his badboy attitude. '''Samantha: '''Bad fashion sense with a mix of annoyence. '''Serena: Oh, don't even get me started! '''Shawn: '''Anyone that is friends with Linda (or more than just friends) is a friend of mine. Trivia *Skyler is one of the characters to have been revelead to have died their hair, the others are Scarlett, Linda, Serena, Emma, Boxe, and Dex. **Her original hair only used to be black *Skyler is one of the three contestants to have been revealed to wear contact lances, the other is Clara. **She's the only female to wear contact lances of an unsual color. *Skyler is the only female to have black hair. *Skyler is the one of the two only girls to have purple hair, the other being Scarlett. *Skyler is one of the few competitors to wear piercings, the others are Scarlett, Lion, Dex, and Lauren. *Skyler's birthplace is revealed to be in Honolulu, Hawaii. *Skyler is one of the only two competitors to have broken up with someone on the show just before entering it, the other is Dex. Gallery ST.png|Skyler in Team Red Carpet S!.jpg|Skyler's original design SIBM.jpg|Skyler's icon by Mariaah67 SKYI.jpg|The Skyler ipod! Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-.png|Skyler on the group shot Skylerarriving.png|Skyler arrives to the set of Total Drama All Stars. Run Contestant.png|Skyler and the rest of the cast race to find Vitória Running.png|Skyler about to start running. Skylaudex2ByEbgr.png|Lauren admires the attraction between Dex and Skyler. Run team red carpet.png|Skyler running with her team: Red Carpet Badgirls.png|Linda and Skyler form a plan to steal team Walk of Fame's pom poms. POMPONSwalkcarpet.png|Katelyn helps Skyler paint the pom poms their team's colors. The pyramid human.png|Skyler's team's cheer. Elimination.png|Skyler at the Gilded Cavi ceremony winking at Erick with a Gilded Cavi in her hands. Skylerdance.png|Skyler dances and tries to avoid the lazers. Serena hug Dex and skyler and boxe see.png|Skyler is jealous of Serena Hugging Dex. NewCanvas1.png|Skyler: Never hurt Dexie again! You hear? DexeoandSkyliet.png|Skyler sucessfully kisses Dex and wins them the challenge. Categoria:Female Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Female Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:NicoTDaddicted